Blackmail
by Risana Ho
Summary: Porque ella era la maldita chantajista y él, el idiota que se dejó estafar...


_**Descleimer**_: Repito lo que ya todos saben ¬¬, nunca está demás. Los personajes no son de mi propiedad u.u, son de Kishimoto-san. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto, sólo pasar el rato y esperar que a alguien le gusten mis locuras XD

.

**Blackmail **

**.**

_By R. S.a.s.u.N.a.r.u.H.o.t.s_

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

Parecía un día soleado cualquiera, a él no le importaba. Prefería estar en la comodidad de su sillón con la televisión encendida, sin prestarle la mínima atención al aparato. Optaba por quedarse en su desordenado apartamento, a salir afuera y encontrarse con la persona que al parecer, lo odiaba. Sasuke suspiró con cansancio pasando a un nuevo canal. Sus cabellos brunos eran enterrados en el respaldo del sofá, mientras sus ojos ébano seguían sin pestañar. De sólo recordar lo que había pasado, le entraba dolor de cabeza. Se suponía que alguien como él no debería estar encerrado, sino estar afuera divirtiéndose. Un futuro universitario "popular".

La mayoría de las chicas de su salón de clases se le habían declarado, pero Sasuke no quería salir con ninguna de ellas, porque simplemente a él no le gustaban las chicas. Si, desde la secundaria se había dado cuenta de sus gustos. Lo que le costó el reproche de su padre, pero no le importó al seguir con el apoyo de su madre y su hermano mayor. Con ellos era más que suficiente, hace tiempo se había dado por vencido en obtener una aprobatoria por parte de su progenitor. Simplemente era caso perdido. Esa etapa de su vida había quedado atrás.

Dando paso a una nueva. Conociendo a la persona indicada para él. Naruto, aquel muchacho escandaloso e hiperactivo, se convirtió en una parte importante de su vida.

Por eso no le importaba ninguna de sus admiradoras. Y con una simple negación, ellas desistían…

Claro, siempre tenía que haber la _excepción. _

_Ella_ se lo demostró…

_.o._

_Un "no" por respuesta no le fue suficiente a Sakura. Ella era una mujer vanidosa que una negativa la hacía enojar. Sobre todo porque la pelirrosa ya sabía la razón del rechazo del Uchiha. Lo sabía a la perfección. Un día lo había encontrado besándose con ese rubio escandaloso en la azotea de la escuela. No era estúpida, aún reventando de coraje, sacó su celular para grabar la escena. Con los dientes apretados, se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo. Ella no dejaría las cosas así. _

_No obstante, "quiso" darle una oportunidad a Sasuke, citándolo en el parque. Pensó que al ser ella quien se le declaraba, el moreno la aceptaría…_

_Que equivocada estaba._

_Con el ceño fruncido lo encaró. Alegando que si no salía con ella, iba cobrárselas a ese molesto rubio (no tardo ni un día en investigar todo de él). Tenía en sus manos sus puntos débiles. Ella sonrió al mostrarle el video. Armaría todo un drama para que le quitaran la beca a Naruto, y si se lo proponía, podía lograr que lo expulsaran. Siendo la nieta de la directora, todo le era posible. Y todos la conocían por cumplir sus amenazas._

_Con la mirada más gélida que tenia, al igual que con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke sintió que lo dejaba sin alternativas. Sin pesarlo demasiado se acercó a ella tomándola de un brazo. Sakura se zafó de inmediato de su agarre._

_-. ¡Ya te dije que lo hare, Sasuke-kun!- gritó con decisión, dándose media vuelta para comenzar a caminar._

_Sasuke suspiró frustrado pero se adelanto y la volvió a tomar del brazo parándola en el acto. En un instante la imagen de Naruto pasó por su cabeza. No quería hacerlo sufrir, pero no tenía otra solución. Esa loca mujer le haría algo peor. Sólo tenía una solución. Y aunque no le gustara, era la única manera de calmar las cosas (al menos por un tiempo, mientras buscaba otra solución). Sólo necesitaba tiempo para pensar algo con que contraatacarla._

_Tiempo…_

_Con rapidez, en un movimiento impulsivo la atrajo hacia él y la besó._

_Las pocas personas que pasaban por el parque a esa hora de la noche, observaban a la "feliz" pareja de enamorados que por fin había terminado de discutir, y ahora se reconciliaban con un beso. Para todos, era una escena romántica. No obstante, para él, era una de las experiencias más desagradables de su vida. Y no tenía nada que ver con que fuera una mujer. Le daba asco la víbora con la que se estaba besando. Lo que Sasuke no sabía, era que ella ya tenía todo planeado. Ya que antes de llegar con él, se las había ingeniado para conseguir el número de Naruto._

…

_Namikaze no sabía de qué trataba tan repentina llamada. Era tarde y no pensaba salir de su casa a esa hora. Escuchó la voz la voz de una mujer diciéndole algo que no comprendió: "Deberías conocer mejor a tu novio, no todo es lo que parece"._

_No desconfiaba de Sasuke pero si desconfiaba de esa llamada. Antes de colgar, ella le había dicho la dirección de un parque cercano a su casa. Tomó su chaqueta y fue al lugar, pero no a ver a Sasuke, sino a esa mujer por andar molestando con chismes a las personas. _

_Apenas llegó al parque, se quedo sin creer lo que veía. Sus pasos se quedaron pegados al suelo, desasiéndose de aquel malestar, cambiándolo por otro peor. Frente a él, Sasuke besaba a una mujer pelirrosa. Sintió que algo dentro se rompía lentamente. No quería ver esa escena, quería darse la vuelta y salir corriendo, pero sus piernas simplemente no le respondían._

_Uchiha por fin terminó el beso despegándose de ella, abrió lentamente sus ojos. Sólo para encontrarse de frente con unos ojos azules cristalizados. Apartó con rapidez a Sakura de su lado y trató de acercarse a él. Sin embrago, al dar el primer paso, Namikaze retrocedió dos._

_-. ¡No te me acerques!- gritó, pero en ningún momento dejo salir ni una sola lagrima. ¡Si tanto quería andarse besando con esa mujer, se lo hubiera dicho antes y se ahorraban muchos problemas! Como por ejemplo, esas estúpidas ganas que tenía de llorar, pero no lo haría. Jamás se derrumbaría frente a los ojos de ese bastardo traidor. Al contrario, la mirada azul de sus cuencas se endureció.-. ¡No quiero volver a verte!_

_Y sin una palabra más, salió corriendo._

_Sasuke trató de salir trae él. Ver el dolor en aquellos ojos que le encantaban era algo que le carcomía por dentro. Quería ir y solucionar todo. Decir lo que en verdad pasaba. _

_Pero no le fue posible. _

_Sakura lo sostenía con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, prácticamente amenazándolo con la mirada y formando una sonrisa de satisfacción._

_-. Si vas, ya sabes lo que pasara, cariño.- ella le volvió a sonreír.-. Ahora tú eres mío.-_

_Al escuchar esas palabras, fue su turno de quitarse de encima a la mujer. Era cierto, no permitiría un dolor mayor a Naruto. Con eso en su cabeza, se fue de ahí. _

_Sólo que en sentido contrario al que había tomado Naruto._

_.o._

Suspiró con frustración mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza. Ya tenía una semana que no lo veía. Y sus llamadas no las contestaba. Esperaba que estuviera bien. En la escuela faltaba, lo sabía a pesar de ir en grupos diferentes. Todos ya sabían que ahora Sakura era su novia (ella misma se había encargado de difundirlo). Haruno había cumplido su palabra y no parecía decir nada. Pero no le seguirá el juego por mucho tiempo, sólo faltaban unos días para terminar el semestre. Y entonces en verdad conocería, que con Uchiha Sasuke no se jugaba.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? Quería que su respuesta fuera un sí.

Pensar que era lo mejor, que Naruto terminaría el curso que tanto le encantaba y que algún día se convirtiera en ese abogado que tanto quería ser. Esperaba que entrara a una buena universidad y olvidarse de todo. Por su bien, ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por su chantaje_._ Porque ella era la maldita chantajista y él, el idiota que se dejó estafar.

A pesar de que a él le doliera no estar más junto al otro… ¿Lo aceptaba?

_-. Perdóname, Naruto.-_

Dijo a la nada antes de quedarse dormido sobre el sillón.

Esperaba que algún día en verdad eso sucediera…

_._

…_**oooO*Oooo…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Que fue eso? o.O? ni yo misma sé de donde salió XD**_

_**No es cierto, la verdad es que ya lo tenía desde hace un tiempo, pero como siempre me pasa, no sabía si subirlo o no, pero como tenía un poquito de tiempo libre me decidía a subirlo, espero que les haya gustado n.n**_

_**Además, de que ya estoy comenzando otro fic, sólo espero terminar "3 besos por día" y lo subiré n.n**_

_**Bueno, por ahora es todo, nos vemos y cuídense mucho!**_

_**Por último, un review? o.O?**_

_**Gracias x leer n.n**_


End file.
